Skyblock
by Wolverinejoe
Summary: When two best friends awake on a floating island surrounded by nothingness, they must work together in order to return to the world they knew. Can they survive the challenges of Skyblock Survival, or will they fall to the Void?
1. Waking Up

_**Heyo, Internet! Wolverinejoe here with a Minecraft fic! So, I've had this idea for about a week or so, and thought 'why not?' Let's do this thing! **_

_** Disclaimer: I am not Notch, and as such I don't own Minecraft. I do own the OCs. The plot is a brainchild of the brilliant map made by Noobcrew and my own creativity. Enjoy!**_

Darkness. Then, a blinding light.

Joseph's eyes blinked open. Warm sunlight fell on his face, eclipsed by leaves from a nearby tree. Soft, springy grass supported his body, and _Key _played softly in the background.

Wait. _What?_

Joseph was suddenly very much awake. This was obviously _not _his home. Where was his bed? The shelves, lined with books he'd either written or found deep inside abandoned mineshafts? The sunset painting made by his friend at the start of their journey? _Anything?_

Slowly, Joseph took in his surroundings. Any thoughts of home were quickly erased from his mind, replaced by a single question, repeated over and over within the folds of his brain.

_"Where the Nether am I?"_

He sat propped up against the trunk of the tree, eyes unbelieving the pure _nothingness _that surrounded him. He rested on an island of grass and dirt, perhaps six blocks by six, and that was it. Nothing but unobstructed blue skies as far as his sight could render. Up, over, around, and worst of all, _down. _Joseph was sure if he stepped off the edge, he would never land, instead falling through the Void for all time. The only thing that blocked his view of the nothing on all sides was another island, similar to the one on which he stood, seemingly made of sand.

"H-hello?" Joseph wasn't exactly sure whether or not he expected an answer, but saying something, _anything _seemed needed. Surely he wasn't the only Minecrafter here – wherever here was, that is – right? He couldn't be alone?

"What?" a familiar voice arose from atop the tree. Joseph sighed in relief –he _wasn't _alone.

"Travis? That's you, right?"

"Obviously. Now could you turn it down? I'm trying to sleep."

Joseph raised an eyebrow. "How on _Earth _can you sleep right now?"

It was Travis's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?" His eyes were still squeezed shut, trying to return to his sweet slumber. "On second thought, why the Nether are you in my room?"

"I'm not. Open your eyes, dude."

An irritated sigh escaped Travis's lips. Rolling his eyes underneath his still-closed lids, he responded, saying "What is this, some kind of prank? Did Sima put you up to -" He froze midsentence when he finally saw his surroundings – or rather, lack thereof. His legs dangled off the leaves, suspended above the Void. "Wha…?" He stumbled backwards, not realizing the tree ended not a block from where he was sitting, and falling to the earth five blocks below. "AAAUGH!"

"Travis!"

Landing painfully on the soft grass, Travis groaned softly as the air rushed out of him. Curling up into a ball, he waited for his breath to return to him before looking up at Joseph. "Where are we?" he asked weakly.

"I…I don't know," his friend replied, gazing about. His eyes fell upon a single chest on the opposite side of the floating island. "Maybe there's something in that chest." Standing on wobbly legs, Joseph slowly – so as not to fall off the edge – made his way to the wooden box. A small piece of paper rested on the top of the chest. Written on the paper in fine print were the words: **The Rest Is Up To You**

"The rest is up to you…" Joseph repeated. "Huh." Setting the note on the ground, he opened the chest.

A bucket of lava and a block of ice.

Joseph's brow furrowed. Why did this seem so familiar? He knew you could make something using lava and water, but what?

"What's in the chest, Joseph?" asked Travis, still resting under the tree.

"Nothing. Lava and some Ice." Joseph sat back on his haunches, rubbing his forehead the way he always did when trying to remember something. What was it? Some way to make stone, or something? If only he could _remember. _

Travis sat upright. "What?" Rushing over to join Joseph near the chest, the ebony-haired Minecrafter let out a whoop. Grabbing the bucket and the Ice, Travis quickly dug two block-deep holes, placing the Block of Ice in one. Joining the two holes by digging another, this time two blocks deep, Travis jumped out before dumping the Lava in the hole opposite the Ice.

"What in Notch's name are you doing?" Joseph asked.

"Just wait!" Travis exclaimed, carefully watching the now-melting Block of Ice. "The Lava'll melt the Ice, making Water, which will flow down the hole and mix with the Lava, making…" As he spoke, the Ice did, exactly that, thawing out into Water, which conjoined and cooled the Lava, creating a cracked-looking gray Block.

"Cobblestone!"

"You've never made a Cobblestone generator before?" Travis asked, glancing sideways at his friend who blushed.

"I never really needed to."

Travis shrugged, accepting the answer. "C'mon, grab three or so Blocks of Wood from the tree. We need a pickaxe to harvest the Cobble."

Joseph nodded, turning to punch at the tree. "Geez. I haven't punched a tree in _ages._ Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Having collected three of the pieces of Oak, Joseph quickly created twelve Wooden Planks, and from four of those a Crafting Table, which he _plonked _down near the Chest. Breaking down two of the Planks into four Sticks, Joseph crafted a pickaxe, something done so often he was positive he could make one in his sleep. "Remember our first night?" tossing the pickaxe to his friend, Joseph cast a wary glance up at the skies. The Sun had yet begun to set proper, but no doubt would soon.

Travis laughed as he collected Block after Block of Cobblestone. "I try not to," he said, wincing as a piece was incinerated by Lava. "That was a _disaster. _We all nearly died."

"It was hilarious! You should've _seen _the look on Lindsay's face when that Creeper snuck up on her!"

"Because _you _left the freaking door wide open!"

"Sima was distracting me! She was all, 'Joseph! Did you get mushrooms? You better not have, I _hate _mushrooms. Please tell me you killed a nice, innocent pig instead!' Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate when someone's talking and they just don't stop?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Travis deadpanned. Joseph stopped talking and glared at his friend. After a minute or two of silence, the two Minecrafters burst out laughing. So overcome by their mirthful reminiscence of their journey, the two friends didn't even realize the Sun had set until the only light was the warm glowing of Lava.

"We should probably get some rest," Travis said after a moment's silence. "Who knows how long we may be stuck out here?" Joseph agreed, and they both lay down on the soft grass. _Door _began to play as Joseph and Travis slowly began to drift asleep. Soon, the only noise was the heavy breathing of the two slumbering adventurers and the occasional gurgle of Lava.

_**So? Any thoughts on their First Night? Well, technically, this is their second First Night, but it's the First Night of this fic, so…**_

_** I'm not making any sense, am I?**_

_** Anywho, Sima is not mine. She belongs to Mellifluousness, whom I **_**hope **_**will allow me to use her for backstory purposes. She does not play a role in Skyblock. Well, at least, I'm not planning on her playing a role. **_

_** R&R, guys! You've read, now Review!**_

_** -Wolverinejoe **_


	2. Dreams

_** Back! I'm impressed at how quickly I wrote this chapter. I mean, really. It took me all of two hours. Thank you, Muse.**_

_** Disclaimer: If I owned Minecraft, I'd make a piggy-bank or summat where you can store experience so you don't lose a hundred freaking levels that took you a month to accumulate.**_

_** Enjoy~!**_

_Joseph sat on the cliff, legs dangling out underneath him. His hands absentmindedly picked at blades of grass, uprooting them and methodically pulling them apart. A cool mountain breeze ruffled his blonde hair, sending tiny shiverlings down his spine. His Bow and Quiver lay propped up against a nearby tree. _Minecraft _played softly in the background. The sun was just beginning its slow descent, bathing the world in soft pinkish light._

_ Lindsay sat less than a Block away, gazing out at the beautiful sunset. A small smile adorned her face as she twirled a carefully dethorned rose between her fingers. Perhaps she felt Joseph staring, for she suddenly glanced up. Their eyes met, and Lindsay blushed at the intensity of Joseph's gaze. Clearing her throat and running a hand through her golden hair, she finally broke the evening silence._

_ "Thanks for bringing me here," she said, smiling up at him. "It's beautiful."_

_ "Yeah," Joseph replied, not taking his gaze off her. "It really is." _

_ Blushing furiously, Lindsay looked away, replanting the rose near a small family of other flowers. Joseph reached into his pocket, fingering the small jewel concealed there. Taking a deep breath, he took it out, admiring the way it caught the sunlight before tapping Lindsay on the shoulder. She turned slowly, eyes widening to the size of a Ghast's when she saw the precious stone held in his hands. "Is that… Is that a Diamond?"_

_ Joseph nodded, holding it up for her to see. "Yeah. I found it in a Chest when we were exploring that Abandoned Mineshaft – you know, the one where Ashley got bit by that Cave Spider? That one."_

_ "You've had it all this time? Why didn't you show anyone? Heck, why didn't you craft anything with it?"_

_ Joseph shrugged. "I didn't want to waste it." Placing it in Lindsay's hands, he stood, brushing blades of grass off his leather trousers. Slinging the Quiver and Bow over his shoulder, he glanced at the setting sun. "We should get going if we want to get back to the house before nightfall." Helping Lindsay stand, he smiled and shook his head when she tried to return the Diamond. "It's for you," he said simply. _

_ Lindsay's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "F-For me? Why?"_

_ "It's your birthday."_

Joseph woke up. He lay confused for a moment, wondering where the Sun and trees and, most importantly, Lindsay, had gone. Then he remembered. He wasn't standing on the cliff, about to kiss the girl of his dreams. He wasn't stealing glances at her as they slowly walked home, hands entwined.

He was here, wherever the Nether here was. Sighing, he sat up, casting a glance at Travis, who was still asleep, snoring lightly as though they were back in the cave their group had found and renovated into a home. And yes, a Creeper _had _managed to sneak in and explode, but no one had been too severely wounded, the most serious injury being a bruised arm and a sprained dignity. Even so, that _had _been the day pressure plates were installed on all doors leading outside. Joseph still blamed Sima.

Grabbing the wooden pickaxe, Joseph decided to make himself useful. Stripping off his shirt, he inched himself into the cold water. Shivering, he began to mine away at the rock. After a few heart-stopping attempts to salvage pieces of cobblestone that ended in him nearly being burned alive, he finally got the hang of collecting the material.

Joseph zoned out, lost in thought, only returning to reality when the wooden pick shattered. Muttering to himself, he turned to craft another, of stone this time, grabbing the two remaining sticks from the chest, turning to the Crafting Table –

And stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of two thin, spidery legs. A quiet _brah! _every now and then was the only sound. Ever so slowly, Joseph tore his gaze from the nine squares of the Crafting Table and looked upwards.

It was a terrible mistake.

The Enderman froze. Turning its head so its violet eyes met Joseph's, the Minecrafter and Mob engaged in a quiet staring contest lasting for what seemed like both to be an eternity. Suddenly, the Enderman's jaw dropped open and clenched its fists, the ebony scales on its wrists sliding back to reveal vicious, razor-sharp spires that extended from its arms.

_"Grah!" _The Enderman attacked, rushing Joseph. It quickly approached the Minecrafter, who shrunk back into the water. Endermen were hurt by water, right? Maybe if it realized it couldn't get to Joseph, it would leave. It stepped into the water. Blinking red, the Mob quickly teleported out of the water and on top of the chest, still facing Joseph.

A small groan could be heard, originating from the prone form of Travis lying by the tree. "Keep it down," he ordered, rolling over on his side.

"Travis!" Joseph whispered loudly. "Whatever you do, _don't _look over here."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a bloody Enderman aggro'd on me! _Don't look at it!_"

Averting his eyes, Travis stared at the ground. In his peripheral vision, he could see the tall, nightmarish creature circling around his friend, trying to reach him without being hurt by the water. "Shit." Eyes still trained on the ground, Travis slowly crawled over to the Enderman. "Okay, stay calm. I'm gonna try and knock him off the edge." Standing, Travis inhaled deeply and jumped the Enderman, grabbing onto its back. _"Brah!" _the Enderman screamed, teleporting wildly. On the tree, under the tree, in the water, across the Void onto the desert island, back across. Travis held on for dear life, attacking the creature whenever possible. Finally, the mob appeared at the base of the tree, and Travis let go, kicking wildly at its legs. The Enderman tripped, stumbling haphazardly off the island and falling into the Void. Screaming in a mixture of pain and mortal terror, the black creature fell, its cries echoing up to the ears of the Minecrafters, who watched the beast fall from the their perch on the ledge.

"Thank you, Travis."

Travis turned, a mad glint in his eyes. "Why the Nether did you look? You _know _they only attack if you make eye contact! Why do you _always _have to look?"

"I couldn't help it!"

Travis rolled his eyes and looked out over the Void. "You never can."

The Sun began to rise, throwing beams of reddish light over the land. Joseph sighed, returning to the tedious business of harvesting cobblestone, crafting a pickaxe and silently returning to his work. Travis glanced up at the floating tree – he didn't understand why some things fell, like sand or gravel, but other didn't, even when suspended by thin air – and shook his head. "How much cobblestone do you have?" he asked quietly.

Joseph checked his backpack. "About two and a half stacks."

"Have you been up all night?"

"Just about. I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?"

Joseph shook his head, denying Travis's question while at the same time trying to clear his head of the thoughts that plagued his mind. "Good dream. The best," he said sadly.

Travis nodded in understanding. "Well, we're going to need to harvest the rest of this tree. If we're lucky, the leaves'll drop enough saplings for us to plant our own orchard. Maybe we'll even get some apples, huh?"

Joseph nodded. "Sounds good." Climbing out from the generator, he put his shirt back on and joined Travis on the other side of the island. Crouching to steady himself, he leaned over the edge and began placing a cobblestone border around the island, giving the two more room to maneuver as well as ensuring any saplings dropped by decaying leaves would not fall to the Void. "Shall we?"

Chopping through the oaken wood with their bare hands, the two friends quickly demolished the tree, resulting in a yield of three more Blocks of wood, four saplings, and a lucky apple, which Travis offered to Joseph, who shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"How can you not be hungry? You've been up all night."

Joseph shrugged. "You should have it. You're the one that rode the Enderman like a pig."

Travis chuckled, taking a bite of the fruit. "You know," he said suddenly, looking over to the sandy island. "I think there was a chest over there." Gesturing to the floating landmass, he continued. "It'll probably only take a stack to get over there. If you want to leave me some cobble, I can try to harvest some dirt so we can expand this island, grow some more trees."

Looking out over the vast expanse of nothing, Joseph nodded, tossing Travis a single stack of cobble. "Knock yourself out." Crouching down, Joseph began the long, perilous journey over to the isle of sand, taking great care not to, you know, fall off the edge and subsequently out of the world. Travis, however, grabbed the Iron bucket from the chest and, scooping up the water from the generator, placed the cool liquid on the side of the island so it fell down infinitely. Placing the bucket back in the chest along with the saplings collected from the tree, he readied the cobblestone and jumped into the stream. Punching out two dirt blocks so he could stand, Travis began constructing a lower level to the island, so he wouldn't lose any of the dirt. Perhaps if a skeleton spawned, they could use the meal from its bones to grow some Wheat and bake some bread. Travis's mouth watered just thinking about the prospect of food, and redoubled his efforts of harvesting the dirt.

Joseph had but one more Block separating him from the sand. With sweating palms, he crouched down once more to place his last piece of cobblestone. Just before the stone was put into place, however, the blond noticed something that nearly made his heart stop. No Sandstone supported this floating island. The grass and dirt of the main island, he could understand; those two Blocks were unaffected by the gravity that forced him to the Earth. But Sand, however. Sand would fall as soon as placed, if nothing was directly beneath it. It was the same as Gravel.

But this sand floated, unsupported, on nothing. Joseph had seen something similar before, near oases in desert biomes. It happened, albeit rarely. Whenever a Block was placed that touched the suspended material, however, it would update, as though remembering its purpose, and fall to the ground. Joseph had no doubt that if he finished the bridge, something similar would occur.

He would have to jump.

Travis had harvested nearly all the dirt from beneath the island 'floor'. He had even had enough cobblestone left over to make a staircase up to the surface, which was a relief, because having to jump off the edge and into water, only to have to swim back up against the current was terrifying. A Block of Adminium had curiously spawned underneath the cobblestone generator, but Travis put it out of his mind. It's not like he could remove it, even if he wanted to. Perhaps that's what kept the whole island afloat, he thought to himself.

Leaping over the Void, Joseph landed safely on the sand. He waited for a moment before actually daring to breathe. The sand didn't collapse in on itself, as he had half-expected it to. He was safe.

Cracking his neck, Joseph popped open the chest. Inside lay ten Blocks of Obsidian – Why Obsidian, of _all _things, he would never know – a single slice of Melon, and some seed which he presumed were Pumpkin. Collecting his bounty, Joseph closed the chest, leapt once more over to the bridge, and carefully made his way over to the main island.

"So?" asked Travis as he approached. "Did we get any loot?"

"Enough Obsidian to make a portal, a slice of Melon, and some Pumpkin seeds," Joseph reported, tossing the black material to Travis.

Travis's eyes widened as he caught the hard Blocks. "We can grow some Pumpkins and Melons, that's good. We won't starve to death. But why Obsidian?" he wondered out loud.

Joseph shrugged. "Notch only knows. Maybe whoever brought us here wants us to go the Nether?"

"Maybe."

_**So, Travis nearly died. That's always fun…**_

_** Also, just a heads up, I'll be gone all of next week, so don't expect any updates. I'll be in Fort Defiance, Arizona, for a church mission trip. **_

_** Mellifluousness had the idea of and Endermaniac attacking Joseph and Travis in the middle of the night, as well as the whole 'scales and sharp-pointy-death-bringers coming from their hands' thing. I always imagined them to be like Hidden Blades. That's a scary thought, innit? Endermen Assassins. Endersassins. **_

_** Please read and review, and stay safe from Endersassins.**_

_** -Wolverinejoe**_


	3. Hell

_** Heyo, interwebz. It's been some time, hasn't it? My sincerest apologies. Life got in the way, and by that I mean I started writing another fic. *shrugs* No need to worry, though. I intend to finish this.**_

sssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSsssssss…

"Joseph, look out!"

_Boom!_

The force of the explosion sent Joseph flying. He tumbled and landed awkwardly in the cobblestone generator. After a moment, he pulled himself out of the frigid water, thoroughly soaked. "That's it," he declared, shivering, "I'm making us some swords." Punching down the last of the tree, he retreated to the Crafting Table and began the process of fashioning the weapons. "Be sure to get any saplings that drop from the leaves," he instructed Travis.

Travis nodded. Ignoring the rumblings in his stomach, the Minecrafter gazed up at the decaying remains of the tree, watching for any seedlings that might fall.

"There," Joseph said, inspecting the swords he had created. "That'll do it." He handed one to Travis before making a few experimental swipes with his own. "Hm. Not my best work, but they'll be enough for now." Sheathing the makeshift blade, he destroyed the last of the floating leaves, harvesting a few saplings in the process. "How many saplings did you get?" he asked, planting two of the small sprouts.

"Only one," Travis replied, placing it inside the chest. "We should make that portal now if we're going to the Nether before sunset," he said, retrieving the ten Blocks.

"Mm."

The portal was constructed quickly. Instead of the standard version of the portal, which required a total of fourteen Blocks of Obsidian, the two Minecrafters placed blocks of Cobblestone along the corners of the hellgate.

"Nether Portal: Economy Version," Joseph announced, taking a step back to admire their work.

"Yeah… how are we going to light it?" Travis asked, gesturing about the floating island. "It's not like we have a surplus of flint and steel lying around."

Joseph smiled. "Not to worry, my friend," he said, grabbing the bucket, along with a wooden plank, from the chest. "We can use the lava from our generator to light it." Scooping the molten material up, he created a small cobblestone barrier between them and the unlit Portal. "Sima taught me this." Placing the lava down nest to the portal, he positioned the wooden plank next to the Portal. "Now, we wait for the lava to ignite the plank, and the fire will (hopefully) spread to the Portal."

They waited. Parts of the plank began to melt under the extreme heat of the lava. The wooden board glowed red along the edges, and suddenly –

"Fire!"

Joseph grinned. "Yes! Come on, fire, light the Portal!"

The small flame danced along the edge of the portal, as if contemplating whether or not it should move further. It touched the Block of Obsidian and disappeared, replaced by a screen of purple light. The Portal was open.

Wordlessly, Joseph refilled the bucket with lava and tossed it in the generator, placing the bucket back in the chest. He drew his sword. "Shall we?" he asked.

Travis nodded, drawing his blade as well. He stepped into the portal, turning to face his friend.

"Hey, Travis," the blond said, grinning. "Go to Hell."

Travis rolled his eyes and waited. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, his vision began to swim. Everything turned a violent shade of purple before fading to black.

When Travis opened his eyes again, he was in the Nether. The sky was red as blood. Travis stepped out of the Portal, clutching the hilt of his sword so hard his knuckles whitened.

The Glowstone platform threatened to crumble underfoot. At least, that's how it seemed to Travis. With each step the ethereal Block made a sickening crackling sound that gave the impression of walking on glass. Palms sweating and heart racing faster than a pig after a carrot, Travis peered over the edge of the platform. All this Glowstone had to be connected to Netherrack somewhere, right? In his many excursions to the Nether, never before had the Minecrafter seen the golden light-sources just _floating _like this.

Then again, he'd never seen a floating island of sand before, either.

Joseph appeared in the portal. _"Movin' to the Nether, I'm movin' to the Nether~" _he sang, eyes closed. He'd never cared for the way portals made his eyes swim. It gave him a headache.

"Joseph," Travis's voice wavered. "Open your eyes."

"But this is the best part!" he complained, eyes still squeezed shut. _"OoooOOOOoooo the Nether – Movin' to the Nether, Movin' to the Nether, ooooOOOOoooo the Neth-"_

"Joseph!"

"What?" Joseph's eyes finally opened. Blinking once or twice to adjust to the light emitting from the Glowstone underneath him, Joseph glanced irritably at Travis. "I always let _you _finish when you're singing annoying songs. I don't see why-"

"Joseph. Look," the ebony-haired Minecrafter said softly, gesturing out over the nothingness before them.

Joseph's face changed, first from one of minor annoyance to one of confusion, then to disbelief. His sword fell from his hand and clattered noisily on the Glowstone. "No," he breathed, taking a small step forwards. His expression changed again, to shock. "No," he repeated, shaking his head violently. His eyes narrowed and tendons on his neck stood taught. Hands clenched themselves into fists as his entire body began to tremble. _"NO!" _He screamed loud enough to wake the Enderdragon itself.

Travis flinched back. "Joe, calm down. It's oka-"

_"No!" _Joseph spun suddenly, fist lashing out at the portal that had brought them here. Flesh and bone met Obsidian in a brutal battle for dominance. The Obsidian won, hands-down. Roaring, Joseph continued the useless assault, fists flying into the purple Block. Crimson blood began to pour as the jagged dark rock tore skin from his knuckles.

"Joseph, enough!" Travis bellowed, grabbing his friend from behind. Joseph resisted his confinement, but Travis held on.

After a few more attempts to break free, Joseph calmed down. "I'm okay," he said at last.

Travis let go and backed away. "Listen, bro. I don't know what you were hoping to find down here, but even I'm smart enough to know this wasn't what you wanted."

Joseph laughed weakly. "No shi-"

"Quiet, you. I'm trying to be nice here. Now listen. Sure, we woke up on a floating island in the middle of Notch-knows where. Sure, we're sitting on a five-by-five hunk of Glowstone. I'm sure Herobrine's out there somewhere, laughing his ass off.

"But it doesn't matter. You know why?" Travis asked, looking Joseph straight in the eye. "Because I'm _also _sure Lindsay, Ashley, and Sima are out there too. They're probably worried sick. They've probably looked everywhere for us."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Joseph asked.

"We know they're out there. Nether, they're probably back at home. I'd bet you my diamond pick Sima's eating all the cookies." The two chuckled weakly. "Anyways, the point is that you and I, me and you, we're going back. It doesn't matter how long it takes. We _will _make it back home. I swear it."

Joseph nodded. Neither said anything for a minute of two.

Joseph stood. "Well, I don't know about you, but I for one am _done _with Hell." His gaze fell upon a chest. Resting by the portal, it had been overlooked by both Minecrafters. "Eh…" Joseph glanced at Travis. "Care to do the honors?"

"Don't mind if I do." Travis knelt in front of the wooden chest, eyes gleaming with excitement. The container opened with an audible _creak. _

"Well?" Joseph asked, unable to see. "What's our loot?"

"Erm…" Travis lifted an almost transparent Block from the chest. "One Block of Ice – because that makes _complete _sense – Ah… Twenty-seven Blocks of Glowstone… Mushrooms, one brown, one red; a cane of sugar, and one birch sapling."

"…Well, _that's _random," said Captain Obvious.

"Yeah, no kidding." Travis stood, depositing the items into this pockets. Joseph retrieved his sword and shrugged.

"Let's go back."

Sunset found the two Minecrafters remarkably better off than they had expected. With the Ice Block, Travis had constructed an infinite water supply – because who needs physics? – and had remade the cobblestone generator to maximize production. Meanwhile, Joseph had planted the birch sapling and was currently expanding the island, creating a space for mobs to spawn "so we can get bone meal. With that, we can make a tree farm really easily, and make some Epic 'Shrooms, cut 'em down and make soup." Five of the Glowstone Blocks had gone into lighting up the main island, the rest – along with the sugarcane – rested safely in the chest.

All in all, things were looking up for Joseph and Travis.

As night began to fall on what Joseph had affectionately dubbed 'Skyblock', the two friends lay down near the generator to get some sleep. "I'll get first watch," Travis offered.

Joseph nodded his thanks and rolled over. Finding a relatively comfortable patch of grass, he unbuckled the sword from his belt, lay it next to him, and closed his eyes. Within moments he was asleep.

_**Annnnddddd Done! Yay! I have **_**no **_**idea when chapter four will be written, but Muse has a few things in mind. So who knows? Stay frosty comrades. And as always, have nice day. (I've been watching FPSRussia recently. Does it show?)**_

_**See you next chapter.**_

_**-Wolverinejoe**_


End file.
